Una razón para luchar
by Sakuya217
Summary: Un breve recorrido por los motivos por los que Remus John Lupin dejó o volvió a luchar, con una canción de fondo: "Fighting" de Yellowcard. Respuesta al reto "Mi personaje, mi canción" del foro "The Ruins".


**Vale, a mí me pueden pasar dos cosas cuando escribo un one-short a esta velocidad: O que me quedé genial o que sea la chapuza más grande del mundo mundial. ¿Cómo me fue esta vez? Vosotros decidís.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni siquiera la trama, le pertenecen a Jo Rowling (iba a estar yo aquí si estos personajes fueran míos). Tampoco me pertenece la canción (Fighting), le pertenece al grupo Yellowcard. Esto es sin animo de lucro, de fan para fans.**

**También advierto que este songfic es una respuesta al reto "Mi personaje, mi canción" del foro "The Ruins".**

**Que lo disfruten.**

Llevaba así varios años, era como si todo hubiese sido una larga pesadilla. Una pesadilla de la que todavía no había conseguido despertar, y de momento no parecía tener fin. A veces sentía que llevaba una doble vida, la muerte de tres de sus amigos y la traición del cuarto... era difícil recuperarse tras eso, pero intentaba mostrarle al mundo que lo había logrado, mientras por dentro seguía sumido en las sombras. Remus John Lupin siempre había intentado convencerse a si mismo de que acabaría solo, que un hombre lobo como él no podía, no tenía permitido, encontrar un hogar donde hubiese gente querida, porque sentía que una vez al mes tendría que aterrarlos, herirlos,... quizás matarlos. Y él no sería capaz de volver a mirarlos a la cara. Se había convencido de eso desde que aquel hombre lobo asesino lo había marcado de por vida.

Pero la vida nunca quería darle la razón al castaño, y en Hogwarts había conocido a gente querida y a un anciano hombre que le había ayudado para protegerlos. Pero eso no bastaba, la vida no creía que fuese suficiente y en quinto curso sus amigos se convirtieron ilegalmente en animagos, solo para acompañarlo en sus noches de luna llena, a pesar de que lograr la transformación era un trabajo difícil y largo.

Ahora, siguiendo su pronóstico, estaba solo. James, Lily y Peter muertos. Y Sirius, aquel que siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa junto al de gafas, los había traicionado, a todos. Y Remus estaba sumido en las sombras, sin saber realmente por qué podía seguir viviendo con relativa tranquilidad después de tantos años.

"_What I am fighting for? There must be something more…" (¿Por qué lucho? Tiene que haber algo más)_

Y ahora volvía a Hogwarts. Después de tantos años Dumbledore le había pedido que ocupará la vacante de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; no estaba seguro de que fuese una buena idea, aquel era un lugar lleno de recuerdos y el era un hombre con problemas – problema peludo, le llamaba James – porque sí, durante toda su vida se había sentido acomplejado por su condición. Pero el director le había asegurado que Snape le proporcionaría una poción matalobos. Seguro que si cualquiera de los dos morenos que había tenido como amigos hubiese escuchado la propuesta, le habrían prohibido aceptar rotundamente. Y el había aceptado.

"_I said "i´m ok", but i know how to lie…"__(Dije que estaba bien, pero sé como mentir...)_

Por fin se encontraba en el expreso a Hogwarts, se había metido inconscientemente en el vagón donde años atrás había conocido a los otros merodeadores. Podía jurar que aun quedaban restos de la marca que James había dejado con su varita durante la vuelta del tercer años, a modo de firma. Se acurrucó con cuidado y se tapó con una manta, le daba igual que algún alumno entrara después, él solo quería dormir un rato.

Un ruido lo desperezó más tarde, pero no fue capaz de despertarse hasta un rato después, cuando al parecer unos alumnos hablaban. No reconocía las voces ¿Cómo hacerlo? No conocía a ningún alumno de Hogwarts; intentó acurrucarse otra vez con su manta sin llamar mucho la atención, pero hubo algo que lo dejó helado durante un segundo. Había oído una risa cargado de sarcasmo, para cualquiera eso no sería nada relevante, pero a él esa risa le parecía... no, no _parecía_; aquella risa _era_ la de James. Siguió escuchando durante un rato, aunque el sueño volvía a apoderarse de él.

-Podemos preguntar a Fred y a George. Ellos conocen todos los pasadizos secretos para salir del castillo...

-¡Ron! – le interrumpió una chica - Creo que Harry no debería andar saliendo del colegio a escondidas estando suelto Black.

Lupin frunció levemente el entrecejo, pero al parecer los otros no debieron darse cuenta, porque siguieron hablando con normalidad. Y Remus se preguntaba ¿Qué querría su ex-amigo de ese tal Harry?

-Ya, supongo que eso es lo que dirá McGonagall cuando le pida el permiso – habló por fin la voz de la risa, que parecía ser Harry.

-Pero si nosotros estamos con él... Black no se atreverá a...

-No digas tonterías, Ron. Black ha matado a un montón de gente en mitad de una calle concurrida ¿Crees realmente que va a dejar de atacar a Harry porque estamos con él?

Por más que al castaño le doliese, sabía que esa chica tenía razón. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿el hijo de Lily y de James no se llamaba también Harry?

-¡No dejes suelta a esa cosa!¡Apártate de aquí!

-¡No, Ron!

Remus, se removió un poco molesto; decidió que sería mejor seguir durmiendo, se acomodó mientras relajaba la expresión lo suficiente como para que esos alumnos creyeran que no se había despertado en ningún momento. Al final lo logró, y la practica que había tenido durante siete años soportando los ronquidos a coro de sus tres amigos le sirvieron para no volver a despertarse en el resto del viaje, ni siquiera cuando otros alumnos irrumpieron en el vagón durante unos segundos, antes de volver a alejarse a sabiendas de su presencia.

Pero algo extraño pasó después. El frío invadió el tren y todo se tornó oscuro. El tren ya llevaba tiempo parado cuando dos personas más llegaron al compartimiento, despertándolo de nuevo. Sintió que estaban aterrados y se apresuró a hacerlos callar; reconocía la situación. Dementores. Uno entró y atacó a uno de los muchachos, ahora iluminado por la llama que acababa de encender. Sus compañeros se asustaron, gritando rápidamente, pero al final fue capaz de invocar a su patronus y hacer huir al espectro. La luces acabaron por volver y él pudo verle la cara al chico con total claridad. Era moreno, con pelo bastante alborotado, casi imposible de peinar; llevaba gafas y cuando pudo ver sus ojos se dio cuenta de que eran verdes, como los de Lily. Además aquella cicatriz,... había encontrar a Harry Potter.

Rápidamente repartió chocolate entre los asustados alumnos y salió en busca del maquinista.

"_You were not there when I needed to say, I hit the bottom so fast that my head was spinning ´round for days. Now I gotta go it alone" (Tú no estuviste ahí cuando necesité decirlo, choqué con el suelo tan rápido que mi cabeza dio vueltas por días. Ahora tengo que ir solo.)_

Una sonrisa imperceptible se formó en su rostro, había encontrado a su hijo. Era como si una luz de esperanza todavía brillara. Él no había podido cuidar del chico porque en menos de un mes se habría convertido en aperitivo de lobo, pero quizás podría cuidarlo y conocerlo ahora que era su profesor._  
_

"_But I will never give up, No I´ll never give up" (Pero nunca me rendiré, no nunca me rendiré)_

* * *

El curso pasó, y Remus aprendió que el chico había heredado ese imán para los problemas de los merodeadores, pero también la capacidad de encontrar amigos de confianza y la capacidad de aprender rápido – aunque eso cuando se trataba de su asignatura-. Sin embargo lo del mapa le pareció demasiado, su antiguo compañero de bromas andaba suelto y el chico tenía el maldito pergamino. Sirius sabía como usarlo, después de todo él había sido uno de los creadores.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Sirius se había colado en el colegio y algunos días desde que había confiscado el Mapa de los Merodeadores. Tenía que reconocer que se sentía intranquilo con la presencia del animago, si se lo cruzaba no sabía si lo mataría al instante o si le daría la oportunidad de explicarse antes de mandarlo de nuevo a Azkaban. También sabía que tener el mapa en el cajón de su escritorio el un incentivo a recordar viejos tiempos, donde todo era felicidad y bromas. Lo sacó un momento y observó horrorizado el nombre de Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black y Ron Weasley en el mismo punto. El rompecabezas se fue montando en su mente, aún faltaban piezas, pero estaba lo suficientemente completo como para entender que tenía que salir corriendo en su encuentro.

Fue una noche larga. Nunca había vivido algo así en su vida, inocencias y traiciones habían cambiado de personalidades a una velocidad demasiado asombrosa. Incluso su transformación no pudo ensombrecerle totalmente la felicidad que sintió. Porque de entre Peter y Sirius, prefería al segundo.

"_But before I walk out there is something that I need you to know. " (Pero antes de empezar a caminar hay algo que necesito que sepas)_

Remus sabía que su amigo tendría que escapar, porque ellos lo habían conocido y habían vivido aquella noche; pero el resto del mundo no se creería su inocencia tan rápido.

_I got lost in the blink of an eye (Que me perdí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos)_

Había estado tan ciego ¿Como no había podido creer en él?

_And I could never get back, no I never got back (Y yo nunca podré volver atrás; no, nunca podré volver atrás)_

Pero aunque ya no podía remediar los errores del pasado, sabía que Sirius lo olvidaría todo.

_You were not there when I wanted to say, that you were everything right and it wasn´t you who need to change" _

_(No estuviste ahí cuando necesité decirte, que tú estabas en lo correcto y no eras tú el que tenía que cambiar)_

* * *

Dos años después, volvió a ser una noche de sucesos rápidos y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba sujetando a Harry para que se controlara. Sirius acababa de morir. Era duro, después de tanto tiempo alguien volvía a caer. La guerra había empezado y de nuevo, había perdido a todos sus amigos.

"_Now I gotta go alone" (Ahora tengo que ir solo)_

Pero ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

"_But I will never give up, No I´ll never give up" (Pero nunca me rendieré; no, yo nunca me rendiré )_

* * *

"_What am I fighting for? No, I´m never gonna give up (¿Por qué lucho? No, nunca me rendiré)_

Todo o nada. La guerra acababa y esa era la última batalla. Él lucharía por el mundo que de verdad quería;

_Said that I´d fight for the one that I found_ (Dije que lucharía por eso que encontré)

Lo haría por Sirius, por James y por Lily.

_I´ll fight, you´re part of me now (Lucharé, tú eres parte de mí ahora)_

Lo haría por Teddy y por Tonks.

_I´m gonna stay here while I wait for you to come around (Me quedaré aquí mientras espero a que regreses)_

Y lo haría por Harry.

_And I wll never give up,… (Y nunca me rendiré)_

No se iba a rendir, ya nunca volvería a bajar la cabeza ni a hincarse de rodillas derrotado. Si tenía que morir lo haría de pie, la oscuridad de su interior ya había desaparecido.

_no I´ll never give up" (No, nunca me rendiré)_


End file.
